The invention relates in general to the field of building fixtures, and in particular to the field of windows for garage doors. Paneled garage doors are used in a wide variety of contexts in homes and commercial buildings, and generally for the entrance to spaces used for storing vehicles and other goods, and for conducting various forms of work. Frequently, it is desirable to allow air to flow into and out of these spaces, but problematic for the garage door to simply be left open. For example, a garage door owner may wish to leave a space concealed by a garage door unattended or may wish to prevent insects from entering the space as it is allowed to be aired out.
It is useful, therefore, to have a screened window available within a garage door. In such situations as above, the garage door owner may open the window and allow air to pass between the concealed space and the outside.